Jay
Crown Princess Jay is the fairy of Myths and Legends and the Guardian Fairy of Oracion. She is also the keeper of the Great Phoenix, more specifically the Phoenix Frost. She is also the keeper of the Ethereal Staff. she is the fiance of Fox. She is an alumna of the Alfea College for Fairies. Jay can be reckless and impulses at times, but usually in the pursuit of protecting those she cares about. Note: Please do not edit or copy information and pictures. Thank you.'''__FORCETOC__ Personality Jay was always insecure about her powers because she was the only fairy on Linphea with ice powers. At Alfea, she grew increasingly curious about her past and who her biological parents were. She is naturally curious and likes to know how things work. Jay has a stubborn streak and can have a short temper at times but is quite cheeky. She can also be impulsive, which can get her and her friends into loads of trouble. She has trouble expressing her feelings and tends to keep things bottled up. Like her powers, she can be icy at times, but she cares deeply for her friends. She is also very protective over anyone she cares about and will protect the people she loves with her life. Jay will also try to take most of the work, blame, or attack just so her friends won't have to. Her greatest strength and greatest weakness is the Great Phoenix's power. While the Great Phoenix makes Jay arguably the most powerful fairy in the Magical Dimention (rivaled only by Bloom), it also constantly draws numerous enemies to her such as the Trix, Darkar, and Valtor (and the Ancestral Witches). Despite being far from perfect and having flaws, Jay has a heart of gold. She cares for all of her friends, allies, and families (both adopted and biological) deeply, and is always willing to help and fight for a good cause. She hates to see her friends upset and always tries to cheer them up, even if she doesn't know how to go about it. She has also shown herself to be selfless, caring, and a truly capable leader. Jay is tough when needed and always lends a helping hand to people. She is in love with Fox and believes him to be her one true love. She loves animals and hates to see them being mistreated. Dark Jay While in this form, she is very negative, does very bad deeds, and obeys Lord Darkar loyally. In this form, Jay is the absolute opposite of herself: she becomes heartless, abusive, unwilling, mean, selfish, manipulative, mischievous, cruel, and uncaring. To name only one example of her obedience to Darkar, she helps Bloom steal the Codex fragment from Alfea for Darkar. She made other appearances (along with Dark Bloom), when Darkar discovered that he needed the powers of light and darkness to claim the ultimate power of the Relix. Her appearance is also changes. At first only her eyes and her mind are affected, but soon after everything in her changes: colors of her outfit become a lot more dark, her wings, tiara and accessory become dark, sharp, and aggressive. Her powers are changed too. She is a lot stronger than normal (possibly because Darkar directly empowered her powers), her spells have more dark shades into them and her aura also changes form bright, light blue to dark, almost black, blue. Jay is able to fight off the darkness by not wanting to hurt Fox. Lord Darkar was trying to have Jay hurt Fox, but their love for each other broke Darkar's hold over her. Once cured of the darkness, she turned on Darkar and tried to help the others free Bloom and protect her friends. History Jay is the biological daughter of King Henrick and Queen Eleanor of Oracion. She is the keeper of the Phoenix Frost. When Oracion was attacked, the Great Phoenix froze her in time and put her at the core of the planet for safe keeping. When she was a baby, her kingdom was attacked by the Ancestral Witches, Valtor, and Mandragora who ended Oracion by turning it into a barren, abandoned planet. The king and queen were unable to fight off the witches, but they were happy to know Jay was going to be safe. The Ancestral Witches sucked her parents into Obsidian . When the Great Phoenix unfroze Jay three hundred years later, it sent her to Linphea. On Linphea, Jay appeared in the forest and was found by her adopted mother, Dawn, while she was on a walk. Dawn took her home to her husband Alder, and they eventually adopted her. Her adoptive parents knew something was different about Jay from the other children on Linphea. Jay's powers were ice based, not nature based. This proved to get Jay in some trouble when she would accidentally freeze something or someone. She had no idea where she really came from, but she knew she didn't come from Linphea. As she grew older, she learned to control her powers pretty well. However, she wanted to learn more control, so she enrolled at Alfea. When she got there and met all of her roommates, she had no idea how close she would become to these girls. Jay's adoptive family never had a lot of money. They had to save for years in order to afford school for Jay. Jay knows this and always tries her hardest to make her parents proud. She tries to never get anything lower than an B on any assignment. She's on a partial scholarship. Once she finds out she's a princess, she uses her newfound riches to take care of her parents and pay for whatever they need. Appearance Jay is a girl with long light blond hair that grows longer as the series progresses. She has fair skin and grass green eyes. She is usually wearing the colors blue (of varying shades/hues), white, black, and silver. Jay is usually wearing a silver bracelet that doubles as the Ethereal Staff. |-|Civilian=Her '''season 1 civilian outfit is a dark blue crop top with no sleeves and a v-neck. She wears white skinny jeans with pockets and a silver button. Her shoes are wedges with cork soles and straps the color of her top. She also has a silver bracelet on her right wrist that matches the necklace she always wears. jay.png|Season one |-|Formal='First Alfea Formal Ball' The Winx girls are planning for the ball. The girls dress up for the party. Since Jay does not have a dress, the others take Jay shopping in Magix City for the ball. Jay has trouble finding a dress because everything is very expensive. Her adoptive parents never had a whole lot of money. She does however continue to shop while the others return to Alfea to get ready. Luckily for her, she finds a sale and starts searching. After finding some affordable fabrics and a pair of shoes, Jay hurries back to Alfea and tries to make her dress before heading to the party. First dance.png|Jay's first dance at Alfea. |-|Winx/Charmix= Her Winx outfit is a sparkly dark blue mini dress with a silver band across the top. She has dark blue shorts under her dress as well and wears knee high white heeled boots.She has silver bracers on both wrists and a small silver tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are white feathers, which is unusual for a fairy. Jay's Charmix is a silver moon pin with a light blue stone, and a round, light blue waistbag with a moon on it. Jay winx.jpg Jay's staff and charmix.png|Jay's Staff and Charmix Dark Jay When Jay is transformed into Dark Jay, her eyes change color to Red, with cat-eye pupils, and gained dark blue eyeshadow. Her still-sparkling Winx outfit is black instead of the usual navy and her boots also become black. The tiara becomes gold and pointed, and the silver strip across the top of her dress and bracers turn gold . Her shoes change from white to a dar grey. Jay's wings become a dark grey. Dark jay.png|Dark Jay |-|Enchantix=Content goes here. Magical Abilities : Main Article: Great Phoenix Jay usually has ice based powers that can manifest in the forms of ice phoenixes, ice balls, ice beams, ice storms, ice explosions, and ice shards. She also has some defensive attacks, like: ice shields, ice walls, and ice barriers of varying shape and nature. She can also read people's auras like Bloom. Her emotional state can have a huge impact on her powers. When she is angry, her powers can be very powerful. If she is in an emotionally vulnerable state, her powers may be weakened. In a most intense situations she can unleash huge burst of energy that can even de-transform her allies and herself and even break advanced machinery. She is considered as one of the strongest and most powerful fairy in existence as her power is derived from the Great Phoenix itself. She also is able of freely share her powers to magical and non magical beings. Jay, as Fairy of the Phoenix Frost, can spontaneously generate and manipulate ice and cold. Along with her normal attacks, she can freeze things, unfreeze things, and put out fires with a thought. Though some flames may be harder to put out than others and a rare few are immune. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of cold energy, using ice as shields and force fields, causing objects to become frozen, shooting beams of light blue energy, and using ice to fly. She can freely manipulate ice at her will. She can summon the essence of the Snow Phoenix or an ice bird to destroy all her enemies in sight. Her powers usually take the color of a mix of light/ice blue and white when using ice/frost attacks. Jay has limited sub-powers of light, water, and healing from the Phoenix Frost. She also has powers of legends/myths that she was born with before the Phoenix Frost was put in her. She can access powers from different deities of different religions as well as of mythical creatures. As she grows stronger, she will be able to access other parts and powers of the Great Phoenix. When under great stress or in grave danger, Jay can access an enormous amount of power and other elements from the Great Phoenix, in whatever form she needs. Jay also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, shape-shifting, transmuting objects from one to another, and fixing minor messes. Jay has a staff that turns into her bracelet. When using the staff, Jay's powers can be amplified, especially when in a weakened state. The staff is made from wood burned by the Great Dragon very early in the creation of the Magical Dimension and the frost on the staff comes from the Great Phoenix. The frost is on the staff because Jay has the Frost Phoenix inside her, if she were to have a different part it would be something else. Jay's staff, the Ethereal Staff, is similar to the Ring of Solaria, which is Stella's scepter. Spells |-|Winx/Charmix= * Phoenix Life: Strategic, brings titan winx created to life * Frost Shield: '''Defensive, creates a white round shield, or an light blue star-shaped shield * '''Sphere of Ice: '''Defensive, creates an orange semicircle shield * '''Cold Front: '''Attack, shoots a beam of misty visible frost at the target * '''Safety Net: Strategic, forms a small blue and white ball which later turns into a light blue safety net * Ice Barrier: '''Attack/Defensive, shoots a beam at ground that produces ice spikes that blocks enemies path or hits target * '''Reverse Phoenix Power: Strategic, uses the Phoenix's power in order to absorb the cold * Ice Sphere: Attack, throws a ball of ice at the enemy |-|Enchantix= * Phoenix Fury: Attack, shoots a beam of phoenix-shaped frost or a ball of ice at the enemy * Phoenix Energy: Attack, releases ice energy, sometimes taking the form of a phoenix, that forms around the user as they charge the enemy * Phoenix Essance: Attack, uses Water Stars to unleash the phoenix's energy inside her and forms a powerful light blue ice tornado to attack the enemy * Power Frost: Strategic, shoots a beam of frost at an object and holds it * Ice Ray: '''Attack/Strategic, shoots a light blue beam and freezes whatever it hits * '''Phoenix Shield: Defensive, forms an light blue defensive field * Pheonix Frost Blast: '''Attack, forms frost into a sphere that creates a powerful explosion * '''Full Phoenix Energy: Attack, charges energy in body and unleashes a powerful explosion from self * Speed of the Phoenix: Strategic, she unleashes ice energy to boost the speed for something Curiosities *'Birthday:' December 13. Dawn, the sunrise coming up was said to be the most beautiful ever seen (according to her mother's journal) *'Astrological Sign:' Dragon *'Favorite Foods: '''Fruits,' Apple Pie, Water *'Favorite Color: '''Caribbean Blue *'Favorite Hobbies: 'Reading, All kinds of Art, Dance, Music, Cooking *'Favorite Sport: Basketball *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Funny, Loyal, Soft side, Little rebellious, Playful *'Best Friend: '''She is closest with Flora *'Favorite Movies: Romantic Comedies *'Likes: '''Animals, Roses, Sunflowers and Lilies, Hanging out with her friends, Books, Being Active, Art *'Fears: Spiders, Snakes, Losing loved ones *'Favorite Music: '''Pop *'Favorite Spell: '''Phoenix Frost Category:Fairies Category:Princess